


Theres only One Direction to go, up Brad's ass

by VampetteDirectioner



Series: TheHottestBoys [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampetteDirectioner/pseuds/VampetteDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously)</p><p>They suddenly here a noise behind them, James and Brad both look over to the studio door, </p><p>"Hello" Says the stranger.</p><p>"Oh" Brad says as he notices One Directions Harry and Niall walk through the door.</p><p>"Can we join" Harry says before winking.</p><p>(What happens next?  Click to find out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theres only One Direction to go, up Brad's ass

**PREVIOUSLY..**

"Fuckk you look SO HOT like this, I'm sure every guy wants you like this, urghhhhh" James says as he continues to destroy Brads ass, fucking him hard, "I'm gonna cum, ugrhhhhh, fuckkk, BRADDDDDD" James squeals as he rides out his orgasm, fucking Brad harder then he ever has, "HOLLLYYYY FUCKKIINNGGG URGHHHHHH" James shouts as he continues to cum inside Brad, "Arghhh, fill me up babyy, ughhh" says Brad as he feels James cum inside him, "You fucking horny slut" Brad says as James finishes cumming inside him.

They suddenly here a noise behind them, James and Brad both look over to the studio door,

"Hello" Says the stranger.

"Oh" Brad says as he notices One Directions Harry and Niall walk through the door.

"Can we join" Harry says before winking.

**AND NOW..**

"If you wanna join in you get them boxers off right now and get over here!!" Brad says as everyone stands in shock at what the little lad just said.

"I have no idea where that came from!" Brad says as he laughs, he jumps down from the counter, moving James to one side as he walks up to Harry and Niall, looking at both of them, he suddely grabs harrys top, pulling it off and throwing it to one side before pushing into him, forcing Harry agaisnt the wall and forcing their lips together.

"God damn, so fucking gorgeous" brads says as he continues to make out wit Harry, rubbing his hands all over his chest playing with his nipples and teasing his cock.

"Fuck this, this little slut is getting it" says Harry as he grabs Brad by the ass, picking him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, squeezing his ass and feeling how amazingly soft it is. Without saying a word he carrys Brad over to the table, laying him on his back, he continues to snog him whilst removing both his and Brad's clothes.

"Turn the fuck over, right now" Harry says as he flips Brad around so his chest is on the table and his ass is hanging off the edge with his legs dangling over, "Fuck me babe" Brad says as harry lines his dick up with his ass.

SORRY, I HAD TO POST, THEY WERE ABOUT TO DELETE IT, I WILL FINISH IT SOON!

 


End file.
